futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Wild Green Yonder
Into The Wild Green Yonder is the fourth of the four planned Futurama straight-to-DVD "feature-length epics", set to be released in 2009. So far, all that is known about the film is that the seldom-seen Number 9 Man will be prominently featured, according to the commentary on the first Futurama epic, Bender's Big Score. According to David X. Cohen, the movie will have a "real epic sci-fi story that involves this ancient battle that's been going on for billions of years and our crew, of course, ends up in the middle of that. It ends on a real sweet note and we'll be content with that if it's the last we ever do." Plot At the construction site of New Mars Vegas, an accident causes a piece of necklace to lodge in Fry's head, giving him mind-reading abilities (even on robots). However, the constant number of voices in his head overwhelm him, until a man named Hutch gives him tinfoil to place over his head to block out the voices. However, Hutch discovers that he can't read Fry's mind. Bender falls in love with Fanny, a fembot married to Donbot of the Robot Mafia. They have an affair when the Donbot isn't looking. However, his cohorts grow suspicious. Fry and Bender enter a poker game. Fry manages to get to the finals with his telepathy. However, Bender wins by dumb luck, especially since Fanny gave him the Donbot's lucky foot, which he throws at the person. Finally suspicious, the Donbot and his gang take Bender and Fanny out into the Martian Desert, shoot and then buried them. But as robots, they couldn't truly be killed and emerged from the ground next day. Fry is later introduced to the Legion of Mad Fellows, a group of people who are telepaths and are trying to stop evil forces from destroying the gateway to the "green age". In several instances, their leader, the No. 9 Man, explains that the energy force called Chi gave life to the universe. However, it receded, causing the majority to go extinct. The ongoing extinction of species is a battle between the Encyclopods and the Dark Ones, who had since evolved from a frog and snake living in symbiotic harmony. Because Fry lacks a delta brainwave, the Dark Ones can't read his mind. The No. 9 swears Fry to secrecy and later assigns him to go undercover as Leo's security guard. Leo Wong goes to demolish an arm of the Milky Way for a miniature golf course, prompting Leela, Amy and LaBarbara to join an eco-feminist society, on the run from the government and Zapp Brannigan after accidentally killing vice president Agnew. Just as they were about to blow up a violet dwarf star, the Dark One turns out to be a Martian leech with extremely powerful mental abilities. After disabling the leech and coming to a decision Fry triggers the birth of a massive Encyclopod that looks like a Manta Ray with a biodome on its back. This alien then destroys the leech permanently (its corpse is eaten by Zoidberg). Zapp tries to arrest the Planet Express team again and they all flee in the ship, dragging Kif along with the. While escaping the Nimbus. they decide to fly into a wormhole, not knowing the destination. Fry and Leela say that they love each other, as the crew flies into the wormhole. Category:Movies